A light source emitting light with a rather high color rendering index value could realistically reveal colors of an illuminated object. On the other hand, another light source emitting light with a rather low color rendering index value would distort colors of an object exposed thereunder.
A light emitted by an existing light source including a light emitting diode (LED) chip and having a color temperature of less than 5000K usually could not reach a desirable color rendering index value, that is, a general color rendering index value Ra and special color rendering index values R9-R15 thereof could not all be greater than 90. In particular, one of the special color rendering index values R9 and R12 for the light emitted by the existing light source usually could not reach a value of greater than 90.
An LED light source is known to be energy-efficient, environment-friendly and long-lasting. In order to better promote implementation of the LED light source, it is required in the art to provide an LED light source that could emit light having high color rendering index value.